KaiRO story
by Keryi
Summary: Story written by me based on a server I played on for awhile, a bit of shoujo-ai... sorry for the lack of updates... haven't had time to write nor upload...
1. Default Chapter

The sun rose lazily over the horizon, the fog on the ground appeared and covered all creatures in its thick shroud. Besides the occasional poring bouncing around, all was silent…

Or was it?

"Hehe…" a young man in white wearing a large golden hat silently laughed as he hid behind the tree,

A swordsman was busy fending off the attacks of a lunatic, his sword cut again and again, finally, he placed his spiritual energies into the attack, and sword ripped through flesh and bone, the rabbit's white fur growing a crimson red, he stooped down and picked up some of the fur and a carrot which the rabbit was holding,

"Yay! I got another feather! Soon I'll have enough to make that cool Mr. Smile mask!" the swordsman said proudly, "I can't wait to tell my Heaven and Hell buddies about it!"

There was a noise to the right, and the last thing the swordsman saw was a fist smashing his face in, blood and teeth flew everywhere, the double ice broadsword he was holding flew right into the hands of the waiting monk,

"Hmm… not bad, I could use these cards!" he smiled looking at the cards imprinted into the blade; it was a simple yet costly method to remove them and turn them back into cards…

A slightly older man wearing white and red clothes looked at his companion; "Dammit Keou, I told you, you have to be careful with human life!" he went over to check the bleeding body which was barely holding onto life,

"Ch' if I wanted to kill him, I would've actually hit him." Keou said pointing out the fact that the hit and only grazed the swordsman's left cheek, "I actually, I'm surprised you're sober for once…"

"Anyway, he's going to make it, ah hell, we'll leave this to Origin to fix, let's get out of here." the older said,

"Whatever you say Decept." Keou replied cheerfully,

"My name is Deception…"

"Stupid witches…" a monk swore as she beat another bathory to oblivion with a combination of kicks and punches, the berserker she used cut cleanly through each, yet the monsters' sharp swipes left red scars on her skin,

She limped out of Clock Tower, she used a heal spell which closed many of her injuries, yet her body still ached from the training session,

A priestess stood nearby with a grin, "Had fun?"

"Yeah…" the monk grinned sitting down and kissing the priestess,

"I think you're training too much nowadays… you're strong enough already…"

"Hey, you're the one that doesn't want to go into Clock Tower!"

"True… hmm… I need to leave in a few minutes; I need to go to work."

"Aw c'mon, can't we have a little fun before you leave?" the monk said kissing the priestess again,

The priestess kissed the monk, "I don't know... you know I can't be late… my boss said…"

The monk shushed her, "You're one of his best workers; he isn't just going to fire you…"

The priestess pushed the monk away, "Keryil dear, we can do this after I go to work! Then we won't be pressed for time!"

Keryil gave a look of false sadness, and then she grinned, "Yeah sure, go ahead, I have to talk to Keou anyway; I'll probably find him in Prontera beating poor people inches away from death… see you later Sakura!"

Sakura drummed her pencil lightly against the clipboard, currently they had fifteen of the twenty rooms filled, well actually, it was thirteen of the fifteen rooms, but she knew that she would get at least three people injured by Keou on any given day, and one had already arrived.

Suddenly the front doors of the healing house burst open, a female archer collapsed in, her left arm was a tangled mess of tissue and bone, large cuts ran deep into her legs, her eyes had a haunted look in them, "It's coming…" then she collapsed dead onto the floor, Priests ran into the room and rushed her to an emergency area, but despite their best efforts, they were unable to resurrect the girl, she was beyond fixable…


	2. Part 2

A man with slightly outlandish clothes sat musing in his room, a knight named Kenshin and a Paladin named Greed sat on either side of him, ready to attack and utterly destroy any threat to their master,

A leaf dangled from the man's mouth, he wore sunglasses to protect from the strong desert sun and had a burning blood bandana on his forehead, a sign of true power. He was Nghia, leader of the Assassins in Rune Midgard, of whom many women claim to be "The sexiest man alive".

Nghia yawned, lately nothing much had happened, although he was powerful, he usually chose not to do anything, but recently he had grown restless, and wanted to do something… what that something was, didn't matter.

"Xin…" he mumbled,

"You said something master?" Kenshin asked,

"No, it's nothing. What is that racket outside? It's annoying…"

"Probably more rabid fangirls." Greed said with a shrug,

"No, see, usually fangirls are yelling out my name, these people are just creating lots of annoying noises…"

An assassin limped into the room, his back was pierced by multiple arrows, "Sir… archers, lots of them… it's them…" then he collapsed,

Nghia stood up angrily, "Stupid people… why can't they just leave me alone…" he walked to the door, "Someone revive him before he dies."

"Master, don't you want us to handle it?" Kenshin said quickly,

"No, its okay, I'll do it myself." Nghia walked all the way to the entrance, where he looked out, there were about thirty, maybe forty archers, it was a bit of an unfair fight… for them,

He walked out and nimbly dodged the few arrows aimed at him, he laughed, "You really want to fight me? Then die!"

Nghia's high agility and vitality allowed him to talk hits without fear of mortal wound, like a scythe to wheat, yet his attack was not of a brutal barbarian, but in an oddly elegant way,

Like dancing, he stepped left and slashed, slid backwards followed by a wave of poisonous energy, suddenly disappearing, then reappearing by shooting out a line of spikes, skewering many into bloody corpses, twisting, he slashed the bow of a surprised archer and rammed his weapon through the man's larynx, a quick sideway flip and decapitated a young female archer who was readying another shot, slashing and weaving, finally he was left with a single frightened archer, with a quick slash, he chopped the man's arm off,

"Go and tell your masters… I will not relinquish control of the guild to people like them." Nghia said coldly, as the archer got up and ran as fast as he could,

Nghia then smiled; perhaps today wasn't that boring of a day after all…

A big giant, glowing and floating poring hovered in the skies, he was known as the god of the people in Rune Midgard, his name was Shingen and he felt there was something that was very out of place… very evil… but he just couldn't put his finger on it… not that he had any.


	3. Part 3

As noon arrived in Prontera, so did the businesses. Shops opened everywhere, from the staple weapon and armor shops, to the occasional merchant selling wares from his or her cart.

And like other businesses, prostitutes began to appear here and there, selling their bodies for as much as 10k zenny per hour, they wore outfits which allotted much more flesh than the church of Prontera would prefer, some covered their entire faces with thick make up, some chose to try their luck with their natural beauty.

Among them was a teenage girl, her hair was brown, no make up on her face hide her eyes, which although were frightened, had confidence in them, as people arrived to choose them, she put on her biggest smile and mentally recited what she was suppose to say…

"Hey Topaz, check it out! There's some rich looking guy heading towards us!" another girl said nudging her,

Topaz looked up and could barely make out the two figures approaching; she walked forward to get a closer look…

"Hmm… I don't think this is the area to get to the famous Knight hall is it?" a young man wearing blue sniper clothes and sunglasses said to his companion, he was the son of the well renowned leader of the hunters and snipers guild, he himself was the guildmaster of Heaven and Hell,

The other, slightly shorter, wore mage clothes, although they usually don't travel together, the mage had really wanted to see the Knight hall, and the sniper decided to bring him along, "How would I know? They don't call me Blinded for no reason…"

"Wait a minute; if you're blind… then why on earth would you want to see the Knight hall?"

"Romance, my friend, female knights, shining brightly as they fight, defeating all those who dare to challenge them! Beautiful! Magnificent women who without a doubt, they are the most enchanting creatures to walk this earth!" Blinded said happily,

"Err… Sung, that's why you said about female sages last week…" the sniper said with a smile, "That, and you're talking to a tree…"

The mage turned around sheepishly, "Don't call me Sung, for I am Blinded, blind poet of romance!"

The sniper sighed and looked up, "Damn, I think we entered the prostitution zone…" he put away the map he had been staring at, "Don't make eye contact…"

The two silently walked forward, suddenly a teenage prostitute ran up to them, "Hey! Are you looking for a good time?" she smiled at the sniper, who was looking away,

"I want to have a good time… with a female knight… not some slut off the streets…" Blinded muttered,

The sniper hit his friend, "No, but we need a guide."

The prostitute smiled, "Hey, not problem! I'll do that… for a price…"

"Look miss…" the sniper sighed and turned, and stopped talking, the young girl was beautiful, no make up to cover her face at all, her perfect eyes… her cute features… this was beyond any high class girl he knew, and most of all, her smile was the biggest he'd ever seen, he recollected himself then said, "Yes, that will be fine, how much? And may I know your name?"

She giggled, "Since you're my first today, I'll only charge you… one thousand zenny! Oh, my name? Topaz."

Truly a gem within these parts… the sniper thought to himself, "Sounds fair."

Topaz smiled a real smile this time, this man… he seemed different from the rest, most of her customers were generally really stupidly annoying, and for the most part, she thought they were pretty ugly… "Uh… since I told you my name, you have to tell me yours!" she demanded,

He laughed, "My name is Steve, but most people call me Origin."

"You're very beautiful…" Blinded said from behind Origin,

"Sung, you moron, that's a cow!" Origin said with a sigh,

"I'll have you know, cows are beautiful creations too!"

The trio walked to the Knight hall, within minutes, Origin realized his mistake, he had been holding the map upside down, but then… why complain? It was a good mistake…

"Hey Sung, go in, I'll meet you at the entrance at noon." Origin said quickly,

"Yay! Female knights!" Blinded ran quickly into the hall,

Origin held out the money, as Topaz took it, he held her hand, "Please, don't go back…"

She stared at him awkwardly, "Err…"

"Please, that is not the life that you should force on yourself, it is not a life that you deserve…"

"Mr. Origin…"

"Call me Steve, please, do this, if not for me, then for yourself…"

"Where would I go?"

"If you want, I'll let you be the guildmistress of Heaven and Hell…" he put his hand gently on the side of her face,

"Oh… Steve… I… I'll go with you!" she exclaimed,

He smiled, then moved his face slightly closer as she moved towards him, slowly, the gap between their lips closed…

They were interrupted by a loud crash and scream as Blinded was thrown out of the hall,

"Sung?" Origin said lifting up the fallen mage,

"Wow… they sure are strong…" Blinded said with a goofy smile before fainting,

"Damn, I should get him to the healing house, after you Topaz, ladies first."

Topaz smiled and helped the sniper lift up the unconscious mage and carried him to the healing house.

Shingen had taken his human form and was slowly walking around Prontera; he looked like a perfectly normal knight. Normally he would also have large wings to signify his importance, but on that day, he felt the need to remain inconspicuous, his white hair blew softly in the wind,

A young man, of whom many would describe as cute, walked beside the god, a sharp and powerful axe hung from his back; he too was very powerful,

"My lord, what exactly are we looking for?" the young man asked,

"I don't know Mita, something dark… and powerful, I feel the need to ask the mortals if they know anything about it."

"It's sort of sad how much some of the humans have deteriorated…" Mita sighed,

"What do you mean by…?" Shingen began and was interrupted by loud shouts,

A stark naked young man ran across the street, a bottle of beer is has hands, behind him was a monk, who was carrying a bundle of clothes,

"Decept you stupid drunk!" the monk screamed,

"WHEEEE!" was the reply that was given,

Both Mita and Shingen felt a drop of sweat as the disturbing yet amusing scene continued through the streets of Prontera…


	4. Part 4

There was a large crowd gathering around the statue of Odin in Prontera, everyone was talking about the same thing, the bard Finn and the dancer Mizu, two well known traveling performers, had come to Prontera!

Finn and Mizu were husband and wife, they had married a few months ago, and there were rumors of a new child. Finn was nice, he doesn't like to be arrogant, and keeps to himself, except when the topic of politics come up, then it's hard to drag him away from the conversation, let along get him to stop talking!

Mizu, like her husband, was very quiet, she prefers not to fight, unless it's because someone is being mean, that, she can't stand…

As soon as Finn began to play his musical instrument, Mizu began dancing, the crowd was instantly mesmerized, if not by the tune played by Finn, then the elegant and fast dancing by Mizu, the audience felt relief, happiness, lightness, strength, and many other emotions.

Finn's lips began to move as he sung a song in a long forgotten language, sweet, yet sorrowful, it was one of the bard's most well kept secrets, only the best of the best knew the song…it created many different reactions as the crowd heard it.

Finally Finn stopped singing and his instrument stopped playing, Mizu stopped and sat down next to Finn, the crowd moved forward to donate zenny to them, some of the smaller payments were near 100 and some were as large as 100k, Finn personally thanked anyone that donated to them, after all, it provided them with the food and necessities they required to travel.

After a while, the crowd dispersed and everyone went back to what they were doing, leaving the two to count their total zenny,

"Wow, we did well today, two million eight hundred fifty eight thousand three hundred zenny!" Finn said happily,

Mizu nodded in agreement, they were fortunate to come across so much money too; Prontera was one of the most expensive places in Rune Midgard! "Where do you suggest we eat?" Mizu asked,

"I have no idea; I haven't been to Prontera for what seems like ages…" Finn admitted looking around, he got up and walked in a circle, there were advertisements everywhere, you could buy anything from a savage chop to a minotaur burger… the choices were overwhelming!

"Finn!" someone yelled from across the street,

"Huh?" Finn said turning around expecting to see another fan; instead, it was a friend from when he was training,

"Keryil!" Finn laughed happily, embracing the monk,

"Haven't seen you in like… five years! How have you been?" Keryil smiled,

"I'm fine, I've been traveling and playing music with my wife, how are you?"

"Well, I've been a Prontera Enforcer1 for the three years or so. Great to see you finally decided to get married; sorry I couldn't go to your wedding, I had one of my own you see."

"You didn't invite me!"

"I didn't know where you were!"

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh…"

"Keryil dear, its lunch time, let's go get something to eat!" Sakura yelled from across the street,

"Huh? Does this mean you're gay Keryil?" Finn asked,

"The proper term is tribade, and yes." Keryil said sheepishly,

"Maybe we should get something to eat together?" Mizu suggested,

"Sounds great!" Keryil said calling Sakura over, "Hey hun, look, it's Finn!"

Sakura smiled, "Hi Finn, sounds like you've been pretty successful. Hey, I know this great French café that's not too far from here. Let's eat there!"

The three others agreed and they walked, it was a short distance away, about a two minute walk, they got their seats and order, Keryil had a phen sandwich with a coffee, Sakura ordered a small plate of picky wings with cold milk tea on the side, Finn decided on a green salad with water, Mizu had a cream cheese bagel and drank soda.

"So how's it been?" Sakura asked between bites,

"It's been okay, the rain really started to come down hard as we were traveling, just a bit of bad luck, how's the clinic?" Finn asked with a mouthful of greens,

"It's been… weird, there are a lot of brutal murder cases lately, and they don't seem to be the work of humans…"

"Yeah, some of the other Enforcers and me are working overtime to find out what's behind this." Keryil said taking a bite out of her sandwich,

"Maybe it's a demon?" Mizu suggested taking a sip of her soda,

"Nah can't be, hmm… I'm going to ask Homer about this one, see if the old fool has any new predictions."

"He gets things right once in a while…" Sakura said,

"More often wrong than right, but hey, if he says something related, it's worth looking into, I'm desperate for any leads here."

They decided to drop the subject and instead talk about more pleasant things, Keryil mentally made a note to talk to Homer when she had the time.

Mita entered a small study, there were stacks of books everywhere and in the middle was a middle aged man, with a fake white mustache and a monocle,

"Excuse me sir, do you know anything about an impending evil?" Mita asked,

The man turned and took his monocle off, "Oh my Shingen… it's bad…"

"What is?" Mita said suddenly very interested,

"The city of Prontera… it … it…"

"It's what?"

"IT'S GOING TO BE OVERRUN BY PORINGS!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" then books and robe went flying as the man dashed under the table,

"Err… that was interesting…" Mita murmured.

1 Enforcers are kinda like the police/FBI


	5. Part 5

The leader of the Knight hall yelled angrily at one of her trainees, she was already having enough problems and another complaint to the king was all she needed…

"You threw him out using bash! You could've hurt him badly!" she screamed,

"But he touched my butt!" the younger knight argued,

"You warn him first then if he does it again you escort him out!"

The knight sighed, "Okay, next time, I'll keep my temper in check."

"Great, that's all." The female lord knight went back to paperwork. Paperwork, she hated it with a vengeance.

"Captain Xin? Mail call." A young acolyte said poking his head in,

"Fine, just leave it on the table." Xin said not looking up, as the boy left, she looked through the pile,

"Junk… bill… junk… contest… letter from Nghia… penis enlargement pill ad? What the hell…? Wait, letter from Nghia?" Xin said excited, she dropped the rest and closed the door, she opened it using a knife, it was a simple letter:

Dear my beloved Xin,

I am sorry, but I can not abandon what I am doing now, my experiments are going well and I should be done soon, however, what I have planned, I can't change… not even for you, I deeply regret this,

Best wishes, Nghia

Xin cringed as she read the letter, a teardrop fell onto the letter smudging his name as she remembered that night that seemed not so long ago…

Xin arrived home happily from the knight hall, everything was going well, paperwork all finished, she could relax; she decided to pick up some cookies before going home. She pushed open the door of the bakery and her mouth opened wide as she nearly screamed,

Red blood coated the once brown walls, patrons lay dead all around, most had gaping holes in their bodies with various parts removed, a liver here, a heart there, some were missing arms or legs and some had their heads slashed open, in the middle of the bloodshed stood a surprised Nghia, his katar was out and ready to attack, a bloody bag behind him,

"Xin…" he said softly, his katar went to his sides as he stared at her,

"Nghia… what are you doing?" she sobbed,

"Look… I can explain…" he said reaching out to touch her,

"NO!" she slapped his hand, "you monster… you killed them…"

"Xin…"

She drew her sword, between sobs she said, "Okay, tell me… what are you doing?"

He looked at the floor, "Look, I can't tell you the details, but I have to do this, please, trust me…" he said pleadingly,

"Nghia…" she said taking a step forward, then dropping the sword in defeat, she could not strike him,

"Thank you…" he smiled sadly then ran out,

Xin cried to herself, "Why…?" she picked up her sword and went home, all of Nghia's stuff was gone, except a note explaining he had gone to live in the Assassin guild. Any normal woman would fall into a deep depression, probably not eat for days and eventually become a faint shadow of her former self, but no, she was stronger than that…

Enforcers arrived within minutes, they gave up after two days, no witnesses came forward, they ran around with some wild leads but nothing turned up, they filed the case away as unsolved.

Xin resumed her position as the head of the knight hall and if anyone asked, she would tell them Nghia ran off with some woman, and if they asked how she felt, she would simply laugh and lie, "He wasn't that great anyway, annoying and he sucked in bed!" but whenever she said this she felt like she was killing a part of herself…

Xin wiped away her tears and placed the letter delicately with the others, then she resumed work, opening the door and whispering a happy tune.

Keryil walked into Homer's office, kicking aside old books she found him cowering underneath the table,

"Okay, what happened this time?" she sighed,

"Porings… are coming!" he whispered quietly,

"Look dude, porings are extremely easy to kill, they aren't going to overrun anything, anyway, I came because I wanted to know have you had any visions of an impending evil?"

"Do you considering porings evil?"

"No."

"Then no"

Keryil sighed and turned to leave, her partner, a rookie to the force, stood there waiting, "No luck?" he asked,

"Nope." Keryil sighed, then she froze, "It is coming… a force darker than anything we've ever seen… more powerful than baphomet… it will bring destruction to all!" then she collapsed,

Her alarmed partner picked her up and took her to the healing house, as he dropped her off, he stood outside waiting,

"WHEEEE!" someone yelled,

He turned to see the town drunken priest Deception running with a bottle in his butt and a sword in his hand, behind him a very angry white-haired knight was chasing him along with a monk,

"I'LL SMITE YOU GOOD!" the knight yelled.


	6. Part 6

Deception had a bad headache, he groaned and noticed he was in bed naked; he groggily rubbed his eyes and turned over… to find Keou in bed, naked.

"Oh my Shingen… don't tell me… AIEEEEEE!" with a loud scream he ran out, which was followed by the sound of more screams,

Keou rolled over lazily and grinned, the housekeeper walked in with their clothes, "Sir, I managed to get most of the regurgitated food stains out of yours and your friend's clothes."

He smiled and paid her, then he got out of bed, he, unlike Deception, still had boxers on.

Origin and Topaz feverously planned for the upcoming wedding, decorations, cake, what to wear? Who to bring?

"Hmm… did you remember to get a tuxedo?" Topaz asked looking at the bakery shop list,

"Yeah, I also picked up your wedding dress." Origin said writing letters to invite people,

"Great, love you hun, err… are we going to invite Finn and Mizu?"

"Yeah, they're great people."

"Who should we not invite?"

"Hmm… no one really, well, if Deception is drunk then no, did you pick out a cake yet?"

"No, there are so many choices! They're all so beautiful!"

"Okay done, I'm going to ask Finn to do the music; decorations will be handled by whom?"

"Uh… Poporing Decorators, I've called them already."

"Where is Blinded?"

"Weren't you suppose to watch him?"

"Doh…"

Sakura watched patients go in and out, there didn't seem to be as much problems as before, and no violent deaths lately… maybe it was just a freak accident?

She looked down at her watch then back up and tried not to jump as a female archer was standing directly in front of the desk,

"Um… can I help you?" Sakura said politely,

The girl looked at Sakura oddly,

"Hello?" Sakura said feeling uncomfortable,

"Moo..." the girl said,

"Huh?"

"Moo…"

Sakura looked at the girl's bow, it had the name Dee written on it, "You're Dee right?"

"Yes!" she smiled,

Sakura looked down to the list, "We have an opening…"she looked up, the girl was gone, "in bed 104… okay… that was just weird…"

Deception sat in the bar, the bottle of beer stared back at him… to drink? Or not to drink? That was a very good question…

Finally he too a swig,

"Moo!"

He turned around to see a female archer grinning at him,

"What…"

"Morning Decept." Keou said causing Deception to jump,

"That was mean…" Decept said with a wry smile,

"So who're you talking to?"

"The girl over…" Deception turned back and all he saw was empty space,

"Dude, you drink too much." Keou laughed.

Shingen cleaned his sword again, the smell was impossible to get out…

"Stupid humans…" he muttered,

"Anything interesting?" Mita asked,

"No, nothing useful."

"Moo…" a girl said nodding,

"And you are?" Shingen asked,

The girl smiled, then pushed Shingen into the river, "Stupid human I'll…" he sputtered, but she was already gone,

"Crazy humans…" Mita said under his breath.


	7. Part 7

The sun was rising in Alberta, although the busy merchant had been up and running long before dawn, money was the most important to the people of the large town, large ships moved in and out of the dock, warriors and travelers alike bought fares to far away places, some going as far as the deadly turtle island,

A crusader absentmindly drank a cup of tea, he had been hoping to get a ride to Izlude, but most boats seemed to go only to caves and islands, he yawned again, staying up for a long time was never his strong point, but it didn't really matter. He finished his drink and paid the tab, and then he went back down to the pier,

He walked around talking with merchants every once in a while, but most were too busy to stop and talk, he sighed and watched a large boat dock,

"Wow, that's the biggest cargo box I've ever seen! We're never going to be able to bring it to shore…" one of the sailors explained loudly,

The crusader walked over, "Do you need some help?"

The sailor looked him over, "Yes, you'll do, see that cargo box? I need you to move it off the ship."

The crusader picked up the box, it was much heavier than he expected, he nearly dropped it but regained his grip and struggled to walk to the dock, and he set the box as gently as he could

"What's in it?" he asked catching his breath,

"It's mostly gold that was mined off the coast of Turtle Island." The sailor said proudly,

"Hmm… the sky sure looks nice in the morning…" the crusader said suddenly,

"Huh?"

"Yet the ocean also shimmers with beauty…"

"Okay… so do you want anything in return for the help?"

The crusader stopped looking at the sea and turned to the sailor, "A trip to Izlude would be nice."

A rouge and an assassin quickly ran up to the sailor, "Uh… could you take us to Izlude too?" the assassin asked,

"Ask the crusader, I'm doing this for him." The sailor said opening the box and ordering his employees to move all the gold to the shop,

"Well could we?" the rouge asked yawning,

"Hmm… sure, why not. I hope I don't get seasick." The crusader said looking away,

"Yay! Well, we aren't leaving for awhile, let's go to the bar and wait there until it's time." The assassin smiled,

"Sure, sounds good." The crusader said, "My name is Ender, what's yours?"

"I'm Daphne, but most people know me as Merciless, the rouge is Zero… err…" Merciless turned around to see suddenly that Zero had gone over to a few boxes and had begun to doze off, "Zero!"

"Hmm? Yeah, thanks man, we owe you one, I'm going to sleep in a sun for a bit." Zero yawned,

"Is he always that lazy?" Ender asked,

"Yeah… pretty much…" Merciless laughed,

Ender just sat and talked while Merciless had a small bit to drink, during which Merciless discovered, Ender had an attention span of about five seconds…

"Why are you going to Izlude?" Merciless asked,

"Oh, just visiting some friends in Prontera." Ender replied, "And you?"  
"I'm going to meet up with some people, and then find my stupid friend Blinded; hopefully he hasn't done anything too stupid while I was gone…"

"The price on this food seems a bit expensive…"

"Yeah, I know, even a small plate of savage ribs costs two thousand zenny… are you going to order anything?"

"Your friend Zero seems nice…"

"Why do you keep changing the subject?"

"I am?"

Finally the hour to board the boat arrived, they three walked on quickly and arrived at Izlude port within two hours, as Ender had predicted, he was affected heavily by seasickness…

"It's just a short trek from this town to Prontera right?" Ender asked,

"Yeah…" Zero said, he didn't even bother taking his weapon out, there was no point…

A thick mist shrouded the ground as it had been for days, it made merchants and travelers easy prey to thieves, thus nowadays most travel in large groups with hired knights.

"Yay! We're nearly there! Ow!" Merciless said tripping and landing on the floor, Ender helped her up,

"What happened?" Zero asked,

"Hmm? It's a blade!" Ender said picking up the sharp metal, oddly enough; the hilt was gone, like someone had snapped it off…

"Hey, there's some armor here too!" Merciless said picking up the top of a chain mail, yet the bottom was ripped into ribbons, which was shocking, as mails were made out of one of the hardest elements in Rune Midgard…

"There's someone over there!" Zero said pointing to a round shape that was just behind a tree, they ran over quickly,

Merciless screamed, Ender turned away in disgust, Zero threw up, the man's body was ripped into unidentifiable parts, his mouth was frozen in a silent scream, where his eyes used to be now were empty sockets, one of his ears lay a few feet away from him.

"What… could've done this?" Ender said in shock, he ran his gauntlet against the grass, the blood was dry and crusty, "He's been dead… probably only a few hours; let's drag him back to the city before some wild beast eats him."

Merciless and Zero were too disgusted to touch the dead body, thus Ender was forced to gather all the parts and put it into a bag, he carefully put the head on the top, they entered Prontera planning to give the body a quick burial,

However, Ender was distracted by a conversation, thus he didn't notice a young woman walking towards him,

She however, did see him, and she saw the bloody bag, she could tell the difference from human blood and monster blood miles away… she slipped behind Ender and placed her palm on his neck,

"Take another step, and I'll blow your head off…" she snarled…

Shingen sighed, "Well Mita, I agree… humans are just… weird."

"Yeah… first the guy who predicted porings will overrun the city, then the one who was drunk and threw up on your sword, and now that weird disappearing girl…" Mita said walking,

"Moo." Dee nodded,

"Who are you?" Mita said, holding out his weapon,

Dee stared at the weapon, then she hit both of them with a stick from the ground causing Mita to drop his axe,

"Grr… I'll get you!" Mita said groping for his axe… but it was gone, and so was the girl, "I don't believe this… what's the world coming to?"

"Haha, you got owned!" Shingen laughed,

"Ha yourself, where's your sword?"

"…"

"COME BACK HERE!"


	8. Part 8

Keryil felt sweat drip down her face, she felt that maybe… just maybe, she had finally solved the murder cases…maybe this was even connected to the bakery case? She didn't know, what she did know was that couldn't take all three at once, it was always her weakness…

"Drop the bag…" she said in a calm voice, no should couldn't show them how scared she was, she already had cast blessing and agility up on herself, but it probably wouldn't be enough, she took a small needle out of her pocket while everyone was looking at her other hand a quickly injected it's contents into herself, instantly she felt calm,

The crusader dropped the bag onto the floor, a head rolled out and struck one of the cherry blossoms, she felt herself go sick as she recognized the face, "How… you bastard… YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed, then the drug kicked in again and she calmed down,

"Wait, Miss Enforcer, we have proof we didn't kill him!" the assassin said putting her weapon on the ground, she took a step forward,

"You can tell me from where you're standing." Keryil snapped,

"Okay, here's proof, look at his chain mail, there's no way we could've killed him and destroyed the chain mail this badly…"

By now the partner that was assigned to her had shown up, "Keryil, there's enough proof, let the man go." He said sternly,

"That's no proof… a blacksmith can just as easily break that with a few strokes of his hammer." Keryil shot back, she looked back at the trio, "Wait, where's the…"

"Back stab!" the rouge yelled jumping out and swinging his dagger, Keryil barely managed to get out of the way, at that point, her partner jumped on her and pinned her down,

"Calm down Keryil, this is no way to behave!" he shouted,

"LET ME GO!" she screamed in his face kicking wildly,

"C'mon, you, the rouge and the crusader, help me!"

The rouge and the crusader nodded and held her down,

"I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Keryil screamed, her body produced so much adrenaline that the drug wasn't strong enough to hold it back, but it was enough to lower her strength to the point where she could not break free, she struggled a few more times, finally she gave up completely,

Downtrodden, her partner took her back to HQ formally apologizing to the travelers and some people from the church came to pick up the remains and to bury them,

"What do you think you're doing Ms Hanosaki?" the captain of the enforcers said angrily to Keryil,

"I'm sorry sir… but the body…" Keryil apologized,

"I've told you time and time don't let your emotions distract you from doing your job properly, if Mr. Eichi hadn't arrived, then what would've happened?"

"Sir I…"

"You're off the force, I'm suspending you for a week." Then the captain went back to his papers,

Keryil wanted to argue, but her captain had a point, and a very valid one, she nearly ended up killing an innocent…

As she trudged along she saw the three again, the assassin was talking, the crusader was looking elsewhere and the rouge was on the verge of falling asleep,

She walked up to them, "Hi… sorry about earlier. I let my emotions get the best of me I guess…"

The assassin looked at her cautiously, the rouge snapped from his tired expression to an active one, but the crusader smiled,

"Hi, my name is Ender, this is Merciless and that's Zero. And from what I've heard, you are Keryil?"

"Yeah…" Keryil turned back to the road and continued walking, finally reaching the her home, she went to the fridge and poked around, she decided dinner would be pasta with some white sauce she found and bits of leftover picky meat,

She cooked the pasta; it was something she had done since she was little, so getting it to al dente 1 wasn't very hard, next she heated the sauce and threw some peas and picky meat in, just as she was done, Sakura arrived home,

"Keryil? You're home early…" Sakura said surprised, usually Keryil stayed until half an hour after Sakura got home,

"I got suspended from the force." Keryil said finding some bowls in the cupboards,

"What did you do?"

"I nearly ended up killing an innocent because I let my emotions run free and I was using anepathbezene again." Keryil said putting down the last few doses that she had,

"You promised you wouldn't take anymore!" Sakura said with a disappointed tone in her voice,

"It doesn't matter, it's only a week, I'll be back…" Keryil said putting the pasta into the bowls and setting them on the table,

"It doesn't matter? Keryil, the penalty for killing in Prontera is death! And death is death! You can't just say 'oh, it was an accident', how can you be so careless?"

"Look, I wouldn't have killed him… just knocked him out."

"How do you know? How do you know that your emotions and that stupid drug wouldn't have pushed you over the edge?"

Keryil slammed her fist onto the table, "I don't know okay? I don't know! Just leave me alone! You would've done the same thing if you saw that it was Idun who was in the bag!"

"I…Idun?" Sakura gave a sob, then she began to cry,

Keryil felt guilty, this wasn't Sakura's problem, this was her own… "Look, I'm sorry, his funeral is tomorrow, we can both go. As for tonight, let's just do what we love to do after a stressful day okay?"

"Sex?"

"No, the other one."

"Yay!"

Merciless walked angrily into a field, Zero had gone to sleep in front of Prontera square, Ender had walked off to somewhere, and she decided to train, suddenly a flash of a scythe caused her to duck,

Baphomet? What was it doing her? She thought wildly to herself as the large cow demon took another swipe at her,

"Help!" she screamed as she continued to dodge and jump narrowing avoiding each attack,

"I'm coming!" someone yelled, Merciless saw a mage running towards her; and a giant rock, as she leap over another attack, the mage ran into the rock and flipped over,

"AIEEEE!" the mage screamed as he flew through the air, two yellow stones fell out of his pockets and into one of his hands, as Merciless ducked, the mage's hand with the stones hit baphomet,

There was a flash of light, then the demon was turned into a poring, she now knew, it was the ability hocus pocus, she examined the mage to find oddly enough he was a wizard,

But shouldn't only sages be able to use the skill? That was weird…

The wizard stirred and stood up, "Are you okay miss?" he said quickly,

"That's a poring…" Merciless said with a slight laugh at the wizard, who apparently was either very silly, or blind,

"Oops… hehe…"

Night fell onto Prontera, tired families went to sleep, nothing was moving, all was silent, unless one looked out the window, even then one would only see a blur, and think it was a trick of the light.

But it wasn't, a fox-like creature ran through the city, silently, stealthily, jumping onto buildings here and there to avoid the occasional person, finally she jumped on top of the Prontera castle and look out, her form a silhouette against the bright moon, there was a sound and a wolf-like creature landed on the other side of the church,

"Werewolf Hanosaki…" the fox-like creature smiled,

"Sorry I took so long, nearly ran into someone." Hanosaki laughed,

"Maybe next time I'll take your route, but I'll still beat you!"

"Kitsune Tenshi… you wish…"

"Hah, no matter the route, I'll still beat you here Keryil!"

"I just let you win… Sakura…"

"And that's why I love you so. Hmm… did you remember to wash the dishes?"

Keryil embraced Sakura, "Shh… don't ruin the mood…"

Then they kissed.

"Have you seen her?" Mita asked Shingen looking around for Dee,

"No, I'm sure I saw her run here…" Shingen said frustrated,

"Moo…" Dee nodded,

"There she is!" Mita shouted,

"Moooo" Dee laughed running away…


	9. Part 9

Darkness…

That was all he saw, he moved around in what seemed like an infinite expanse, finally he saw some light, he ran, no floated, to the point, he reached out and touched it, a flash of light blinded him, then he was in Prontera field,

He could see a bloody mess below, and a head, his head…

"What?" he wanted to shout, but only his lips moved no noise came out; he moved his hand… what hand? He had no hand!

"To put it simply, you are dead." Someone said from behind him,

He turned around and came face to face with a bright light, "Who are you?"

"You humans know me as Shingen."

"I… I'm dead?"

"Yes."

"How can that be?" Idun's spirit said confused,

"I have yet to know how." Shingen admitted,

"How can that be?"

"This… it is beyond my control."

"Is there anything that you can do?"

"You are not to die yet, but to return you as your former self, that I can't do, for chaos will ensure, however, I can bring you back…"

"Please do so!"

"Unfortunately, I can only do so until you defeat the thing that killed you…"

"Vengeance will be mine…"

"Also, you can not reveal to anyone who you are, that too will create problems. Can you promise me this?"

"…yes… I can…"

"From this forward, you are no longer Idun, but instead Fubar. And you are no longer a knight, but instead an assassin."

"Agreed."

A bright green light wrapped itself around Fubar as a skeleton appeared in front of him, organs and muscle appeared onto it, then flesh and skin, finally bright red hair appeared and assassin armor was put onto the body, there was a sound of wind blowing against him, then all was dark…

"So your name is actually Blinded? And you're blind? That's pretty funny." Merciless laughed,

"Well yeah, I guess it is…" Blinded smiled,

Blinded had recovered from his fall completely and was now sitting in the shelter of a small tent with a magical light and heat source in the center that was incapable of burning, it was night and neither wanted to trek back to Prontera with the monsters around, an aura surrounded the tent prevented monsters from attacking,

"Thanks again for saving me."

"It's nothing, if there are woman in distress, I will arrive and save them! Deus Ex Machina! 1 and nothing will stand in my way!"

"Except giant rocks?"

"Doh… yeah…"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, ask me anything!"

"Well, if you're blind, how on earth did you get out here?"

"Well, if I really need to, I can concentrate my spiritual energy to reveal a small area around me; I find it draining, so I don't like to do it!"

"You're being silly, isn't getting a little tired not a bad trade for the chance to see?"

"Being blind isn't that bad."

"Well… I think…" Merciless began before suddenly hearing footsteps,

"Is there anyone in there?" a voice shouted,

Merciless opened the tent flap; a figure was standing in the shadows, "Can you spare me some food?"

"Walk into the where I can see you!" Merciless shouted back,

The figure hesitated for a little while, and then he walked forward, it was an assassin, he didn't look like he was in the best of conditions, his hair was all messed up and full of dirt, like he had taken a fall, but he didn't look hurt,

"Now can I have some food?" he said hungrily,

"Yeah sure," Merciless gave him some food, "if you want, you can rest here for the night."

"No… I have work to do." The assassin nodded and left, leaving Merciless and Blinded alone for the night,

"Strange guy…" Merciless said dozing off,

"I've seen stranger…"

"Maybe someone at this drinking establishment will know the girl?" Mita suggested,

"I don't think I'll be going in." Shingen said stiffly,

"Fine, I'll go then."

Mita went in and sat down next to a priest,

"Do you know of any odd archer girls?" Mita asked,

"I don't know of any hot archer girls hic but you're a cute one…" he laughed, drunk,

"…sir, please get your hand off my crotch…"


End file.
